Under my skin
by Smoking-addicted
Summary: Effy has a twin. This is the story of second generation with a twist. Cook/OC, Freddie/Effy, Naomi/Emily
1. Marissa

**So... My first fan fic. With OC of course. :-)**

**Tell me what you think... Tnx!**

**EPISODE 1X01- MARISSA**

I slowly opened my eyes looking around bedroom. My headache wasn't so bad. ''Thank God'', I thought. Last night was wild. Like every other night out with Effy. A lot of drugs, alchole and boys. I smiled and put my feet on the ground. It was strange. I got Tony's room when he went away. I missed him like crazy, but still... I liked this room, I always did. Effy was probobly still sleeping, she was fucked up last night. We scored some weed and pills for free, diler liked us because we were twins. ''Hot twins'', he said. It was funny actualy, we didn't even look alike. I even dyed my hair blonde. We weren't indentical twins, but still... Boys will be boys.

Today was the first day og collage. Effy and me were ready to rise hell. Fuck it, we were Stonem's. We had reputation. I looked at my mobile phone to check the time and sighed. ''Time to ger ready'', I said to empty room and went to bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. I'll wake Effy after that.

''Effy, Effy...'' I yelled while shaking her. ''Effy, come on. Get the fuck up. Dad wants to drive us to college.''

Effy stirred, mumled something and turned her head on the other side.

''Jesus fucking Christ. Came on already... I know you're awake. Twins telepathy, remember.'' I said and smiled. It was true. Sometimes I could feel Effy like I was feeling myself. It was strange, I wasn't sure if I would be able to live without her. Last year when Effy overdosed, I knew. Even before Tony called me. I was scared shitless. Without Effy, there wasn't me and wice verce. Of course we never said that to eachoter. Stonems never showed emotions.

''I fucking hate you and your stuped telepathy'' said Effy and looked at me throu her smuged make up. ''Why whenever we get shitfaced together, I'm stuck with hangover and you are cheery as a fucking bird.'' Finished Effy and got up. She went to her wardrobe trying to find what to were.

''Oh dear sister, I was hangovered to. But I took a shower, a asprine, a liter of water and... Voila.'' I said getting up and demostrating a pose. Effy turned around and looked at me. ''She realy did look amazing. Big blue eyes, blond her, nice boobs... Every guy wanted them.'' thought Effy. And they never disiponed. Effy smiled and started to go to the bathroom. ''OK bitch, give me ten minutes and you'll see what means to look fucking good.'' Effy said.

''OK, slut. Let's roll'' I said and smiled. ''This is going to be good fucking year.''

Well it was a nice morning. Well a nice it can be with hangover, parents who fight about every fucking thing and burned toast. And then our idiotic father crashed his car. I couldn't fucking belive it. He was fighting with old lady, yelling at her and I tryed to block everytnig out. I needed a joint and need it fast. Sometimes it was easy to forget how screwed up was my family. How much we pretnded to be perfect and happy and actualy all of us had secrets. I sighed and looked at Effy. As if she felt me, Effy turned around from front seat and smiled taking my hand. We started giggling and looked up front. Effy light up a smoke giving it to me. ''God blease you.'' I said.

''Look over there, we have some pontecial.'' she said and I looked up after taking a drag of ciggarette. It felt good. And it felt good looking at three boys up front. Effy already locked eyes with tall dark guy. He was handsome as hell, but still more Effy's stile. The one in the middle looked a little bit lost. He had curly hair and I could see he was sweet guy. But the thired one... There was nothing sweet abot him. He was hot as hell and I thought I had definetly found my mark. He took ketchap from table and was in front of our father in no time telling how he was hit by a car. ''Funny guy'' I tought. ''Came on'', Effy said and started to get out of car. I folowed throwing my ciggarette and steping on it. Our father gave the mistery hot guy money and turned to old lady. Effy and me stopped in front of a hustler. Effy smiled and looked at me. ''And what do we have here?'' she asked. I smiled trailing my finger dowen his face and then sticking it in my mouth.

''Sweet.'' I said and hooked my arm with Effy's walking away. Well, we definetly had their anntention. I could still feel their eyes on us while we were walking away. I turned around and saw smile on all three guys. Good fucking year indead.

As soon as we came in front of school every eye was on us. I could hear them talking about Tony and the way we were dressed. Like sluts, girls would say and boys just stared us down.

''Oh my fucking God. Get a life.'' I said and looked at Effy who lighted up one more ciggarette. I looked back up again and saw Pandora. Sometimes I didn't understand why we hung out with her. She was plain as a tree. Maybe that's why. There wasn't any competaion. Still, Pandora knew to be funny and she was naive and goodharted. It was a nice change sometimes. She was talking non- stop about school and party and God knows what more. I looked at Effy and we smiled. Pandora was too much sometimes.

Then a yellow car stopped in front of a school and intentical girls with red hairs came out. One looked more bitchy while other looked like a sheep who followed her around.

''I guess you aren't the only twins in the city.'' Said Pandora and looked at us. ''Which's very strange because this is a small city and their isn't many chance for twins to show up...'' She continued with a talk. I tuned her out trying to hear what the bitchy twin was saying. ''Unbfuckingleable. This girl is a idiot.'' I said hearing the talk. All the girls around her were talling how amazing is her boyfriend and blah, blah... ''Do they see how the guy looks?'' I asked. ''Stupid cunts.'' Said Effy. We looked at them again right in the moment when the bitchy one was yelling at the quit one to hurry up. ''And they are realy sisters?'' I thought. I would never do something like that to Effy. Effy was everything to me. We never fought for antention.

''Right, you hate her.'' Said Effy while getting up from bench.

''Who do I hate, Eff?'' Pandora asked not understanding.

''I'll let you know.'' Answered Effy and we started walking to school. ''Let's get this party started.'' Effy added and I laughed. What a way to start a year.

Next stop was the gym. Every year proffesors would ''welcome'' their new students. Pandora, Effy and me sat on the bleachers up front. This is going to be a boring half and hour. I turned around to see the people I will have to get by this year while Effy was listening or more posible tuning out one of Pandora's ramblings. When I turned around I found three boys from this morning looking at us. Well, well... What whould you know? I could't wait to meet them. Next ten minutes principle was telling the rules of the school. No smoking, setting fire, alcohol, consumption of drugs consumption of pornography, teacher abuse, glue abuse, self abuse, sexual intercourse with any other teacher, student or animal, or combination, including or use of sex toys on the premises. Well, that ruined every fun. But if there was one thing Effy and me were good at that was breaking the rules. Next came the callout. We found that the twin names were Emily, the sheep and Katie, the bitch. The hot boys were Cook, Freddy and JJ. That was good to know. Then Naomi was called all hell broke loose.

"Excuse me" Naomi said, interrupting the boring talk of the teachers.

"Yes, what is it?" The principle asked.

"The boy next to me is acting inappropriately" Naomi said back, glaring down hot guy named Cook.

"How?" Come the question from the principle.

"He wants to show me his tattoo, and not in a nice way" Naomi said. James Cook continued to laugh. ''Now I want to see that tattoo.'' I thought.

"Right then. You" The teacher ordered.

"Me?" Cook said, his smile was half entertained, half irritated.

"Yes, you. Why don't you show us all your pathetic tattoo? We could all wonder at it magnificence stupidity" That teacher lady was so snooty.

"I don't think you'd like it" James Cook said, holding up his hand.

'You have an instruction, Show her the tattoo. Now" The head master ordered over a mega phone.

"Alright" James said, his voice accepting as he stood up.

"No wait, don't, No, No, No, No. Cook. Please" Freddie tried to stop his friend.

Next thing I knew Cook had his pants down and all of students and teachers saw the tattoo.

''One hell of a tattoo.'' I whispered to Effy while laughing I ass off.

''You mean, one hell of a dick.'' Effy replied and looked eyes with Freddy who looked like he was going to die any minute.

Pandora was missing in action while Effy and me enjoyed the silence. We stopped by vending machine on our way to find lockers.

''I think we have some audience.'' I said while smirking at Effy. Effy smiled and bended while taking her soda. Her panties where easy to see. I laughed and kissed her on the check.

''That's my sister. The Stonem.'' I said when we started walking.

After some times we finally found our lockers. Of course our lockers were by each other. One of the boys from the trio came up. Freddy, the one Effy set her eyes on. He looked a little bit frightened but still sure at himself.

"Hi" He said. Whoa, what a nice opening. I just smiled at him and turned to me locker. It was Effy's show.

"Hey..." Effy replied, she was definitely surprised that he came up first. Points for him.

"Y-You don't mind if I take this locker?" He asked. Was he serious?

"You can take anything if you want it enough" Ah, that's the reason why boys wanted us. We teased easily.

"Great...Everything is new...And I suppose we'll like, probably get to..." Ok... Maybe he wasn't as cool as I thought.

"Why?" She could give him a little bit of a break.

"Well umm...I don't know. You definitely looked at me this morning. Twice" He told her. Point two for Freddie. I looked at him and nodded my head. He smiled at me.

"I look at lots of people, that doesn't mean I want to get to know them" Eff replied.

Effy looked at me and I got the message. I remembered the list in the locker. Our way to officially start some fun. We started leaving and then turned back.

"Do you want me to get to know you?" Effy questioned.

"Uhh...Yeah. I wouldn't mind" Right... We didn't notice that.

"Thing is...Well they want to get to know me, and my sister, too" I said, looking over at J.J and James Cook, finally speaking. He looked at his friends trying to get some girl while JJ did tricks. He turned to us.

"They're just wankers" He replied. I bit my lips. James Cook was a wanker, a hot wanker that is.

"They're your friends" I said, correcting him. I looked eyes with Cook, he nudged JJ and they started walking to us.

''And what do we have here?'' Cook asked putting his hands around Freddie's shoulders. He had nice hands. OK Marissa, stop. He's just a boy you're going to fuck. Nothing more.

'' So, They're your best friends" I re-questioned looking at Cook. He smirked at me. Oh, boy... I couldn't wait for this.

"Okay, so they're my best friends" He admitted.

''Bloody hell, we are. Three musketeers.'' Cook replayed.

"You see. That complicates things" Eff said to him, shaking her head in mocking regret.

"I...Umm. I was hoping not. I'm Freddie" He said to her.

''And I'm Cook who doesn't see how that complicates anything. Two of us, two of you.'' he said and showed two fingers, smiling. I had to bit my lip to prevent a laugh coming up.

''And what about him?'' I asked looking at JJ. Poor guy, he didn't have a clue about hooking up. He remained me of Sid. Fucking virgin.

''Oh...'' JJ said looking at us. ''I'm just their friend, nothing more, nothing less. OK, maybe something more...'' Pandora with a dick, I thought.

''JJ...Please...'' Cook and Freddie said at the same time looking at him and then they turned at us.

"Tell you what Freddie..." She said. ''And Cook..'' I added while looking at him. Effy left to take the list and gave it to them. She told them what the list did and that without it they didn't get to know us.

''And don't cheat.'' Effy added while we were walking away.

''Because we wouldn't fuck a cheat.'' I said and we were on our way.

We were standing at Pandora's locker. I was dying for a smoke or a joint or a drink. Whatever came first.

"Struf...Do you think he'd do surf and turf with me Eff?" Pandora asked as a hot guy walked by.

''Right...'' I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll ask" Effy reassured her and gave me the look. What the fuck? That was a stupid question.

Pandora had to go to class for practical skill, I think. So shout me, I wasn't listening.

The other twins came by. Just what I needed.

"Cute" Katie said smiling at us. Bitch, bitch, bitch...

"I'm Katie. That's my sister" Katie introduced looking at Emily like she wasn't there. ''I hared that you are also twins. That's amazing. I mean... You don't look a like.'' She finished her rambling.

''Fraternal...'' I just said letting the word linger in the air.

"Aren't you Effy and Marissa Stonem? Don't you got like a really cool brother" Katie continued, like I didn't say a thing. Ok bitch, you just crossed the line. I looked at Effy and she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. He's cool" Effy replied. Why were we talking to her?

"All my friends loved him last year. Not me. Didn't he go mental or something? Any ways I have a boyfriend" No shit. We didn't see your show earlier today.

"No. He didn't go mental. He got hit by a bus" I all but hissed out at her. She looked at us trying to save herself. She smiled her perfect smile and I wanted to vomit. For a second I remembered Tony. Remembered his smile. Remembered him holding me while I was crying. Us holding Effy's hand in the hospital. Effy looked at me and took my hand. I felt better, but still...

"Well lets all sit together, cause you know, were all the best looking ones"

''Listen...'' I tried to tell her to fuck off but she noticed a girl coming over.

"Oh no. Here _it_ comes" Katie whispered like the girl was poison. It was Naomi. Very cool girl I meet at some party, we shared a joint.

"Excuse me" Naomi said, quite pleasantly to Katie who had a sour look on her face. Katie hesitated, but moved all the same. ''Hi...'' She said looking at me. I just smiled. I was tired suddenly and just wanted to go to my bed. Tony's bed, voice in my head said.

"Yeah like don't talk to her. She tried to snog my sister at middle school. Pervy, don't you think, guys?" Katie gossiped. I didn't get this bitch. At all.

Effy just looked at Emily.

"Watch out Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my big 'ol strap on by mistake" Naomi sarcastically stood up for herself. Now that's a cool chick.

She then glared and looked Katie up and down, before walking away.

Emily had a small smile tugging at her lips. Finally a reaction from a sheep twin.

"Bitch. She just jumped on you, didn't she, Em?" Katie said, just trying to be hurtful.

"Just leave it, Katie" Emily shot her down.

"Whatever. Come on. We'll get the best seats" Katie said, walking into the class. I looked at Effy and shook my head. This wasn't happing. No fucking way. Effy said so just I could hear. ''Fuck the bitch. It's just us. Nobody else.'' She whispered and I smiled.

Emily went to follow her sister but Effy stopped her.

"So your the door mat then?'' Eff stated, not asked.

"Sort of" Emily replied.

"Interesting...That you just put up with that" Effy told her, her voice almost disappointed. She went into the classroom and I stopped in front of Emily squeezing here hand. She just smiled sad at me.

Me and Eff found seats in the front. Far away from the red headed she-devil. Still it wasn't far enough.

"Right...Ahh Christ. Fuck it. Okay..Fuck,fuck, fuck. Okay. Were gonna stand up and say our names and a unique fact about our self" A lot of fuck in a sentence, just how I like it.

"Christ. Well...I'm Kiren. And I hate being a fucking teacher" He then pointed to J.J who said some weird ass math thing. Then to Katie who was explaining how she always had a boyfriend . Could she be more pathetic. Kiren then pointed to Emily who has never had a boyfriend.

"Shit happens" he replied. Amen to that.

"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice. People tell lies about me."

"What about you, with the bling" He pointed to Eff.

"I'm Effy. And I think my mom's having an affair" Jesus Effy...

"Good one. Shows Enterprise" said, then pointing to me.

"I'm Marissa. I'm Effy's twin" I said aloud, then I sat back down, crossing my legs at the knee. That was the most important thing about me I could think of.

''Really, you don't look same like those two.'' Kiren said pointing at the bitch and the sheep.

''Did you heat about word fucking fraternal?'' I asked getting pissed off.

"Well, we definitely heard about fucking." James Cook said looking at me and showing the list how only missed two things.

"Good for you then" I smirked telling him with the look that he was going to finish the list.

"Well I'm happy you know how you came into this world?" said Kiren ''Moving on, you next" he said pointing to Freddie who gave very interesting speech about Effy. I didn't know he liked her that much. He was going to get his heart broken. And if I didn't put the ball with Cook down, I will get mine. And mine heart never got broken. ''Yes, it did.'' voice in my head said and the picture of Tony leaving pop up.

"That's it? That's your unique fact? Fascinating Freddie" I looked at Effy. She was surprised. And that never happened before.

''Maybe I'll give him more time for the list.'' she smiled and looked at me.

''I wonder why?'' I answered smirking. Well, that was something knew for Effy.

Kiren started to talk about putting some DVD on and looked like the right time to get away and have some fun. Well, he deserved it. And I needed joint fast, the fuck I would get was only a bonus. I put my hand up and Effy looked at me smirking. ''Have fun.'' she said. ''Oh, I will.'' I whispered.

''Kiren.'' I said, getting his attention.

''Yes?'' he asked looking at me.

''I think I'm not feeling so well. Can I go to the nurse's office?'' I asked putting my best angel voice.

''Yeah, go.'' he answered turning to the TV. I got up and looked at Cook nodding my head. He just smirked at Freddie who looked like he couldn't believe what was going to happen.

I was leaning on the table in nurse's office. Waiting for Cook. I was sure he got the message. Spliff was ready. I was ready. While I was waiting my mind wandered off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Cook looked like someone who could hurt me, a lot. And I didn't need that. Especially not after Tony. Fuck... Tony again. Everything came back to him. I remembered him hugging me before going to collage. ''I love you, call me if you need something'', he said. Wanker... I needed him. Stupid wanker...

I heard the door and my smirk was in place. Here comes my fuck. Cook came in looking smug.

''You feeling better?'' he asked and proceed to show me the list. Fucking list, fucking Effy...

''There wasn't a nurse. So I guess you'll have to help me.'' I said smirking.

He smiled and shows me the list. ''I miss drugs and sex. So...'' he said and put the list in his pocket. My mind flashed to his tattoo. I had to smile. I looked at him and took the spliff in my hand, lighter in another. I took took a drag and smiled. Oh, I missed this today. I inhaled and breathed out in his direction. He smiled and took the smoke in looking at my lips. He looked like the devil and I liked it.

''Well, now that the drugs are out of the way...'' I said and put the spliff out. He smiled and at second his arms were around me. His lips tasted like vodka and drugs. It was intoxicated. I didn't know if I will be able to give him to somebody else. One taste and I was addicted. He took my dress off and looked at my tattoos.

''What?'' I asked. ''You thought you're the only one.'' He just smiled and throw me on the table. My skin was on fire everywhere he touched. ''Oh God'', I heard myself saying.

He was rough and I gave him with the same strength. After minutes I could feel myself coming. He smiled at me after we were finished.

''What a way to start a new school year.'' He said while he was dressing up. He looked at me one more time, touched my hair... ''See you around princess.'' He said and left.

I sat on the table and looked at the closing door. I felt naked. Not physically, but emotionally. What the fuck? This wasn't me. I didn't like were this was going. I felt the room closing on me, I couldn't breath. ''The meds!'' my head was yelling. ''Take the fucking meds.'' I started to look for my bag panicle. After I popped two benzodiazepines I felt better.

''It's OK Marissa. You're OK, just fucking peachy...''

''How was college?'' Was mom's first question when Effy and me came back.

Effy looked at me and saw that I wasn't in any mood to answer stupid questions.

''Fucking great.'' She answered not taking her eyes of me. ''I fine Effy.'' I thought. I'm not mental case. Oh, but you are my mind said to me.

''Watch your language Eff.'' Mom said and I rolled my eyes going to my room. I felt Effy follow me and thought I was going to throw up. Leave me alone, my mind screamed. But I couldn't find the words. I laid on my bad and of course in two seconds Effy was there.

''What the fuck is your problem. I thought the sex would help.'' She said while laying next to me.

''I did. I'm fine Eff... Just... Whatever.'' I stood and went to bathroom closing the door. Most of the time that was my code for leave me alone. But this time Effy didn't listen.

''Rissa...'' She started carefully. ''If this is about, well you now what..'' I heard her yelling.

''It's called adjustment disorder. And now, I'm fucking fine, like I said. So kindly fuck off.'' I yelled and kneeled in front of toilet ready to throw up any second.

''Fine be a bitch.'' Effy answered and I heard the door closing. ''Finally...'' I said and throw up. After I was finished I laying on the cold marble floor. It felt good. My skin was on fire. And not in the good way like it was with Cook. Stupid Tony. Everything started when he left. Yes, we were close. More then he and Effy. I was close with all of his friends. When he left, I was lost. Didn't get out of my room for two weeks. Then they sent to doctor, gave me pills and now I was good as new. At least that was what they said. But I felt even worse sometimes. Sex, drugs and everything else didn't help anymore. Well then, I'll just have to try harder. I lighted up spliff and took vodka from my drawer. Cheers, Marissa. Have a fun-fucking-tactic life.


	2. Cook

**Second chapter is up. As you may see I'll write every chapter like a episode of Skins. For every character. I'm just changing some staff so they make sense with my OC.**

**Hope you like it. Cheers! :-)**

**EPISODE 1X02- COOK**

I'm fucking 17 years old. That was my first thought when I woke up. Next one was the fact that I didn't wake up alone. That's not fucking first time. But it felt different. And I fucking didn't like that. Marissa stayed over last night. Bought me a present and everything. And I didn't fuck anybody else for a week. I fucking hated this. I have to get laid tonight. And not with her. Definitely not with her. I got up and started to get dressed while watching her. Stop it Cook! Right fucking now. She started to wake up.

''Good morning birthday boy!'' she said smiling and I couldn't help but smile also.

''Good morning princess.'' I said and put my shirt on. She toke the bottle of vodka and had some then throw it my way. I caught it easily.

''To have something to fuel you up.'' she said while getting up. I couldn't help myself and watched her naked body walking around trying to find clothes.

''Cheers!'' I said and toke the swing.

It was strange. For a long time it was only Freddie, JJ and me for my birthday. No mum, no fucking dad. No fucking presents. And now she was here. She had presents and fucking vodka. It was like she fucking knew me. I didn't like this. Not one fucking bit. Getting laid tonight is what I need.

''Well... Have a good day at pub.'' She said and started to go.

''What? You're not coming to mine amazing party?'' I couldn't help but ask. Shut the fuck up Cook!

''I thought you would want to have some fun, girl fun, involving getting laid.'' She said looking strange. Well, fuck her. She wasn't supposed to know that.

''Right... That doesn't mean you have to be fucking absent. Only if you have problem...'' I started and then stopped taking more vodka.

''Problem with what?'' She said lighting up a smoke. I watched her lips while she breathed out smoke. ''You fucking other girls? It's not like you are not doing it already.'' She said smiling and rolling her eyes. ''See you if I see you.'' She said and walked out.

What the fuck just happened? I fucking hate girls. Fucking cunts.

Freddie, JJ and me were walking down the street on our way to pub. I was already drink. Thanks to Marissa and her vodka. Stop thinking about her Cook. I was singing Ace of spades and having a blast. Not thinking about fucking... Stop Cook.

''Dude, calm down a bit. It's like five o'clock. Neighbors' hasn't even started yet.'' Freddie said sounding worried. Good ol' Freds.

''Sorry, actually no, not sorry. I'm so fucking stoked man. I'm 17 today. That's an event horizon, that's a milestone.'' I said taking more vodka. This is my fucking day. I smiled a tapped Freddie on the back.

''Isn't 18 traditionally the age...'' JJ started. What the fuck was wrong with them. It was my birthday. THE reason to get shitfaced.

''Fuck tradition.'' I said and started walking faster. Maybe if they fucking start to drink, they won't be such wankers.

''Just hope some people turn up.'' said Freddie. He means Effy of , Stonem twins. You're fucking doing it again, my mind said.

''They'll come.'' Of course they will. It was my fucking party.

''You invited half the college.'' said JJ. They were really pissing me off. Thanks to fucking God I had my precious bottle of vodka.

''All I know it involves my dick getting damp.'' I said smirking. Mine mane goal for the evening. Laid. Me. Laid. Me. Fucking. Me. Marissa. No, no... Not Marissa. I saw a couple of prep boys. Exactly what I need. To fucking beat someone up.

''What are you looking at, you posh student bastards?'' I was ready, but Freddie and JJ stopped me and bustards run away. Stupid wankers... I need to hit somebody. Hopefully with my dick.

''We're here.'' I said when I spotted the pub. ''Best pub in the west.''

I met the boys with Uncle Keith. The fucking legend. He scored me some drugs. Now that's what I call a good fucking birthday. When I ordered one more beer, girls started coming through the door. And I couldn't help myself but look for Marissa. She got in the last in the same outfit from last night. I remembered taking that off.

''Look man, look at that. Quality totty. That's top shelf shit. I'm happy to introduce you to my legendary night out in celebration of my birthday.'' I said smiling. I said hello to the girl, looking at Effy. If I tapped that, Marissa and me would definitely be over. Right... Mission for tonight. Ger laid. With Effy.

We sat around talking and I got up to bring us more drinks. Tequila!

''He's fun.'' I heard Katie say and Freddie answering something like ''You have no idea.'' Well, they fucking don't.

''He already had half the bottle of vodka.'' JJ said like it was some big achement. Effy smiled in his way and added ironically. ''Really, how crazy.''

''I think we have to send him in rehab.'' Marissa added while rolling her eyes. I looked at her before taking my first shout. She just smirked. Laid. Tonight. Effy. Me.

''It's shit.'' Effy finished complains of how stupid and fucking boring the party is. Well fuck them, if they want a party I'll give them a fucking party. Only I had no idea where to take. Luckily Freddie's sister, lovely pussy Karen had her party and I had the drugs they needed. The party was actually a wedding, but what the fuck. Drinks were free and soon to be married Kayleigh was smoking. And her dad was no other then Jonny fucking White. Well, fuck this will be fun.

''He's legend.'' I said while downing my 10 glass of champagne. I fucking hate champagne.

''He murdered those two nuns over a pint of Guinness.'' Freddie said worriedly. ''Allegedly.'' Added Kayleigh. Fucking right, allegedly. Well she was stupid as she was smoking. Marissa rolled her pretty eyes again and I felt my cock coming to life. Fuck her. Laid. Me. Effy, I kept repeating in my head. That was my fucking mantra tonight.

''I heard he stabbed a policeman in the neck with a stuffed guilleniot.'' JJ added. I rolled eyes. This was getting fucking boring, very fucking soon.

''Who's up for some drugs?'' I asked and everybody said yes. Now, that's what I call a party.

Crazy girl, Panda took whole bag of my drugs. Bloody fantastic! Why the fuck would somebody to that?

Kayleigh took me to side and promised a her nice ass if I get more drugs. Easy, I thought smirking. I got out to ask for a little help from my boys. Marissa and Effy were dancing and JJ and Freddie were looking at them.

''I thought you liked Marissa.'' said Freddie. No, I didn't.

''I already tapped that. Good fuck, but that's all. Now her sister...'' I said smirking.

''JJ likes her.'' Freddie said covering for himself. Right JJ. Jesus fucking Christ Freddie, get a pair of balls would you.

''Well fuck me. Sorry JJ, bur who comes first, fuck the first.'' I said tapping him on the shoulder. I had a idea. A good fucking idea.

After I finished my singing I looked at my prospects for tonight. Effy was standing next to Marissa giggling. She was pissed off drunk and high. Just how I liked it. I don't attach. Everybody leaves me. Look at my mum and dad. Don't attach, that's the lesson I learned. I was preparing to leave off the stage when someone pushed me. It was Jonny fucking White and his fucking gorillas.

''I'm upset Cookie. You made me look like a fucking idiot and I'm not used to that, you know?'' He asked getting into my face. Was he fucking kidding me?

''Are you sure?'' I just couldn't beat my tongue. I knew Freddie was there to cover my back. He was always there. My only constant in life. I felt knuckles connecting with my face and it felt good. Back to old Cook. The one without attachments.

''I wanna teach this fucker a lesson he'll never forget.'' Jonny said and they started taking me to other room. Good. Beat the shit out me. That's something I know. I know how it feels. It's simple, all I need. I saw panicked look on Marissa's face and Freddie coming over. I smirked.

''See? You tried to ruin my lovely party. And now rally bad things are gonna happen.'' Jonny kept talking. I just wished he would hit me again. And I knew what to say to tip him off. ''It was worth it. Her tits were mint.'' I said smirking with my bloody lip. Finally I felt his arm connecting with my face again. I welcomed the pain. Feeling I know. Feeling I deal with.

''He's very sorry.'' Freddie finally jumped in. ''I'll take him home, and we're leaving. We don't want to upset your beautiful daughter any more.'' Oh I wanted to upset her. I wanted to upset her very much. But I kept my mouth shut this time. My head was starting to hurt.

''You're right. She's beautiful. It's your lucky day. Let him go.'' said Jonny and Freddie grabbed me before I could say anything more. Soon we were running.

''That's far enough.'' I said after at lest half an hour of running. At least it felt like that. ''Cool party. Cheers!'' I said trying to catch my breath. Fighting, getting drink and high... I just needed to get laid and SHE will be out of my system. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to get laid with her.

''You' re fucking unbelievable.'' Said Freddie. Well, I know that...

''I needed to get laid, man.'' I answered like it explains everything. And I still do, I might add.

''You're always fucking trying to get laid.'' Freddie said pissed off.

''I try. I succeed. Right?'' I asked smirking at Marissa. She was laughing with Effy and Panda. She was fucking beautiful. ''Speaking of which...'' I got back on my track. ''Any of you girls fancy it?'' I asked lighting up a smoke.

''No, thanks. You're repulsive.'' Answered Katie. Well, one down three to go. I looked at Panda. She answered with really fucking high answer.

''How about it then, Peachy?'' I asked Marissa putting my hand on wall next to her. She looked at me smiling. This is it, I thought. ''Looks like it's just me and you.'' She laughed at looked at me. And just when I thought I had her, she turned around to Panda. ''Come on, we're going home.'' She said and Panda and Katie followed. But Effy? The other twin stayed looking at me with big blue eyes.

''Effy?'' Marissa called with a question.

''I think I'm gonna stay.'' Effy answered and for a moment Marissa looked like she's going to vomit. This is just what I needed, right?

''Ok'' Marissa answered not taking her eyes off me. I had decencies to look away. I felt ashamed. But why? This is what I do. When I looked up, she was gonne. But Fredie was there. Oh, right. Freddie liked Effy.

''Let's go somewhere else.'' I said putting my arms around Effy. She drunkenly leaned on me. ''To find you two some women.'' I added with a smirk.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Said Freddie looking at Effy.

''Why the fuck not?'' I asked even thou I knew the answer.

''I'm tired.'' said Freddie starting to walk away. ''I'm going home.''

''How the fuck tired?'' I asked ''It's only two.''

He turned around looking at me and at that moment I felt the weight of everything on me. I let Effy go and she leaned on the wall. ''I'm tired of you man.'' He said and turned around to go. Fuck, Cook. You really fucked up. But this is good. You're leaving all of your attachment at the age 16. No more heart- breaks. No more people leaving you behind. ''What the fuck that means?'' I yelled. I just needed to hear it.

''It means I can't look after you any more.'' Freddie answered, turning around one more time.

''Well fuck you then. Go on, fuck of home.'' I yelled and looked at JJ. She nodded his head after Freddie left our sight. I looked at Effy and she smirked leaning on me again. We were off.

''Where are we?'' asked JJ when we came on our destination.

''It's a club JJ.'' Effy answered before I could. I smirked at her. ''A girl club.'' I added not taking my eyes off her. I just needed to fuck her and get it over with. ''Wait for me here while Effy and I...Well you know.'' I said tapping JJ on the shoulder. JJ looked at me and Effy.

''But Freddie..'' I cut him off. ''Freddie's gonne JJ. So fucking forget about him and go in.'' I said softly. He looked at us one more time and was on his way.

''I thought Freddie's your best mate.'' Asked Effy while we were looking for a dark street. Why was she talking?

''And I thought Marissa's your sister?'' I asked smirking at her and grabbing her ass.

''Fuck you.'' she said bitterly and leaned on the wall. ''Are we gonna fuck or what?''

''That's why I'm here princess.'' I said and garbed her ass again while she hooked her legs around my waist. Calling her princess sounded fucked up. Marissa was princess, not her. She pulled my pants off and grabbed my dick. I moaned.

''You like that?'' she asked.

''Shut the fuck up.'' I said before taking her. I really didn't need to hear her voice. It was so muck like Marissa's, but at the same time so different.

I couldn't believe it. We were at the club picking JJ and Jonny fucking White was there. Tied up, getting spanked. I laughed at him and started to go, but he didn't let me.

''Hey Cookie. Does your mummy know where you are?'' She asked ironically. I stopped. Oh. he didn't just go there. My mother was of subject. Even to JJ and Freddie.

''What?'' I asked looking at him. I felt JJ and Effy stiff beside me.

''Your mum. I bet you're apple of her cunting eye.'' He said.

''Shut up! Don't speak about my mom.'' I said getting in his face.

''I think you came her to see her.'' He added and I started seeing red. I gave punch after punch in his face. I thought about mum, about dad, about Freddie and Marissa. All the attachments in my life I didn't need. Finally I stopped and turned to go. When we were at the door we heard Jonny.

''This isn't over. You're dead man.'' For the first time on my life I was scared.

I had to see Freddie. Make at least something right tonight. I woke him up and we meat in the shed. Our hiding place. I opened the can of beer at kept staring ahead of me.

''Jesus man. have you not stopped drinking?'' Freddie asked me.

''Oh don't be a cock about it. I've been up all night.'' Screwing the girl you like, screwing my life. ''So what are we doing today?'' I asked taking the sip of my beer.

''Didn't you hear me last night? He asked getting serious.

''Oh come on man. You were just in the bad mood.'' I answered hopping I was right. I wasn't too late, right?

''Yes I was. Cos you almost got us killed.'' Freddie said sitting down.

I smirked. ''Yeah, sorry about that.''

Freddie looked like a he saw me with two heads. ''You're apolozing. That's a first.''

I looked ahead of me again. Maybe I could say something honest for a change. ''Something happened. I wasn't me. I was me.'' I started, not making any sense. But this night. Things I did. To him, to Effy, to Marissa, to me... Freddie just kept on looking at me. ''I don't know. I did something stupid. Something really stupid. Something I wouldn't have done if you were there.'' I finished taking one more seep of beer. I wasn't talking just about Jonny.

''Do you want it die? Is that what you want mate?'' Freddie asked me. And I didn't know how to answer. Sometimes I felt dead anyway.

''I need you with me man. Because it's us. Me, you, JJ. Best mates for life.'' I said and the really looked at him. ''I fucking love you man. I fucking love you to bits.''

Freddie just looked at me and nodded his head. I so I was forgive. But it was close. I was close to losing my best mate. And why? Because I fucking didn't know how to deal.. How to deal with attachment.


End file.
